


Survival of the Fittest

by CodaAtTheEnd



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Death, Dinosaurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodaAtTheEnd/pseuds/CodaAtTheEnd
Summary: Rosanna learns how to be cruel.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 31





	Survival of the Fittest

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 10 minutes and didn't edit it. It's short. It's probably not good.

When betrayal comes, it is cruelly casual. As if it's Ro's fault she hasn't been in a challenge. As if she hasn't died for him enough already. As if he wasn't supposed to _save_ her.

"So you come here to save me and you're going to put me in a death challenge," she says bitterly.

She stares at him and for the first time in her life, sees the truth of him plainly. She knows why he is voting for her. He wants to live, of course. That is expected. But he prioritizes _Colleen's_ survival above _hers_. In that moment, she hates him, just a little. Not enough to make her angry, but just enough break through the shock and horror. Just enough to start the wheels of her mind turning. Just enough to survive.

"We've all done it, Ro," Bretman says. "It's your time, sis."

She knows then that her efforts to promote camaraderie have been for naught, that no one will save her except herself. Only the selfish ones made it, after all. Destorm was selfless, and he died. Alex was sweet, and he died. Justine was a _good person_ , and she died. All that's left is Joey, the person who would sacrifice ten lives for his own, Colleen, the One True King in a world where survival is victory, and Bretman, the survivor in a realm of the dead. The only people who would have volunteered are long since gone. 

The voting commences. Colleen starts by voting for Bretman, as she said she would. Ro waits as Bretman walks up to the Sorceress and taps her card. Joey comes up and selects her as well. 

In another world, she votes for Bretman, thinking his death justified. In a selfless world, she votes for herself, happy to let herself die for her friends. But in this one, her path to survival is clear. Joey or Colleen. She wants to vote for Joey. She hates him now, just a little. He voted for her, after all. It's only fair. But yesterday a year ago, her best friend came back from the dead and told them that Joey was needed. No matter how much she wants to vote for him, she can't. And that leaves Colleen. 

With a sad, weary sigh, she taps Colleen's card. Joey's face arranges itself in an expression like betrayal. She doesn't care anymore. She knows he doesn't either. He just cares about _Colleen_. That is what condemns her, in the end.

As Joey talks with Colleen, Ro walks up to the Sorceress and whispers in her ear. She nods slightly, acknowledging the request. Ro knows she will honor it. The Sorceress has always loved betrayal. Joey will not fight for her, so she will fight for herself. 

The Sorceress shuffles the cards and draws the first one. "The Playboy."

She ignores Bretman's anger and watches for the next card.

"And... the Duchess."

Joey yells and Colleen simply stands there, presumably stunned. Ro just smiles. She will live, but either Bretman or Colleen will not. That tiny, vengeful piece of her hopes it's Colleen. The rest of her is just tired of death. 

* * *

They return in caveman attire that somehow flatters them.

"To perform the sacred ritual, you must gather a brain, a heart, and an eyeball, and place them one by one in your basin, then chant the spell. The first to do so will receive the key, and the other will be devoured."

She had not expected the loser to be devoured, though the challenge was in the _feeding pit_ , so it was really kind of obvious. For a moment, she regrets, but then she sees Joey, his face filled with sorrow like it never was for her. Remorse disappears. She has chosen her path, and there is no point in contemplating what might have been.

They enter the pool of blood with a splash, shrieking about the cold. Bretman finds a heart almost immediately. Colleen just pulls up bones and her shoe. Then Bretman finds the brain, and Ro knows that the game is already over. 

"How have you got _two_ things?" Colleen yells as she stumbles over bones. "I can't find anything!"

"Colleen, find something!" Joey yells. "I believe in you!" Would he have said that for her? She doesn't know, and at this point, she doesn't care.

After a minute that is forever, Colleen finds a skull with a brain inside. Both of them are digging and searching and trying to just find _something_ and they don't. Colleen is visibly distraught as she pulls up mud and rock and bone. Eventually, inevitably, Bretman finds an eyeball.

"No, stop, please!" Colleen screams as Bretman reads the chant. "Please, Bretman! I have a baby!"

The Cursed God's eyes flash once, and a drawer opens. Bretman grabs the key and runs, leaving Colleen behind.

Colleen stares up at the dinosaurs, terror freezing her for a crucial moment. She runs, but it is far too late.

Ro does her the honor of watching every tearing of flesh and crunching of bone. Colleen deserves that, at least. The screams echo in her ears long after the deed is done. She is a terrible friend, but she is alive. 

As they walk back to the lounge, Ro thinks about what she asked the Sorceress. She wonders if anyone else saw the Sorceress take from the bottom of the stack.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?


End file.
